Lost In The Moonlight
by MajesticSkittles
Summary: 18 year old Annabeth Higurashi decides to visit her family in Japan. It's supposed to just be the same kind of visit as always, that is until her cousin Kagome tells her this crazy story about her going 500 years back into the past with a half demon named Inuyasha. Wanting to believe her, Annabeth wants to try the well out for herself. What has she gotten herself into?


**Heyo! I decided to make an Inuyasha/X-Men story, cause I thought it would be pretty interesting. So any feed back at all I would appreciate. As long as you're not rude about it (: And plus reviews make me happy, and will make me want to post the next chapter faster (:**

 **Anyways, here's the first chapter! I really hope you like it!**

* * *

I rushed around the mutant mansion, trying to make sure I had everything. I could hear honking from the parking garage. Followed by.

"Annabeth hurry up before you miss your flight!"

I sighed. "Better hurry up, before he comes in here and drags you out." I looked over to see one of my friends and fellow mutants Bobby Drake.

"He always rushes me." I mumbled, putting my curly brown hair up into a bun to keep it out of my face.

Bobby laughed. "Maybe cause you always wait until the last minute to do stuff."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I said nothing to retaliate, cause he was right. I was a very big procrastinator. "Shut up, and help me take my stuff out to the car."

Bobby laughed again and helped me with my things. Logan stopped honking the horn when he saw me and Bobby.

"Come on, lets go."

"Alright, we're hurrying!" I yelled as Bobby helped me put my stuff in the back. When everything was in the car I thanked Bobby for helping me.

"No problem. How long are you going to be gone?" He asked.

"She'll be gone for three weeks, now come on." Logan said, waving his had for me to hurry up.

Bobby put his hands up. "Alright, alright. Be safe. I'll see you when you get back Anna."

I laughed. "Bye."

"I thought you packed everything last night?" Logan asked, speeding to the airport.

"I packed some things last night." I corrected. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"This family of yours. Do they know you're a mutant?" He asked.

"No, they don't."

"Hm." Was all he said.

It wasn't long before we made it to the airport. Logan helped me get all of my bags out of the car, before running with me to get to my flight. He handed me some of my bags, and we said a quick goodbye before I boarded the plane.

It took 14 hours to get from New York to Tokyo. 14 very long hours of the man next to me snoring loudly, and some bratty kid behind me kicking my seat. So when we finally landed I couldn't get off fast enough. I lugged all of my bags around, looking for my aunt, or one of my cousins.

"Anna, over here!" I looked over to see my cousin Kagome making her way over to me. I smiled.

"Hey." I said, putting my bags down and hugging her.

"You got new glasses." She noted, making me laugh.

"Yeah. You've gotten taller."

"Or maybe you've just gotten shorter." She said playfully.

"That honestly may be it." I said, laughing. I was only 5'3 so really almost everyone was taller than me.

Soon my aunt and younger cousin came over. My aunt engulfed me in a hug. "Oh Anna, we're so glad you're here."

I smiled at her. "I am too. I've missed you all."

After my aunt let me go, I gave Sota a hug as well. "Hey buddy."

"Hey Anna."

"Well lets get to the car. Grandpa is waiting for us. He's really excited for you to come. I'm pretty sure he has some more stories to tell you." My aunt said, making me grin. I loved grandpas stories of the history of objects. Sota and Kagome helped me with some of my bags, and we eventually piled into the small car. "So, Anna how is college going?" My aunt suddenly asked as we left the airport.

I stiffened. After my parents died my aunt had wanted me to come back to Japan to live with her, but I was too scared to leave the mutant school. So I lied and said that my mom had a cousin in America who said she'd take me in until my schooling was finished. That was when I was thirteen. But when my schooling finished, and my aunt still wanted me to come live with them, I was still too scared, so I lied and said I had been accepted to go to college.

"It's um, good." I lied. I had told my aunt a week ago that I was on break so I could visit. Just because I was too scared to live with them didn't mean I didn't want to visit them every so often.

After that the car ride became quiet. I hated lying to them. They were the only family I had left, but I was too scared to tell them. My mutant power was I had the ability to rapidly heal myself, and shooting red energy beams from my eyes. There was another mutant who could do it was well, but he couldn't turn his off, where as I could, so he had to wear special glasses for it.

"Anna, are you alright?" Kagome asked from the front seat.

I sook my head. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just have a bit of a headache." It wasn't a lie. I was starting to develope a headache.

"When we get home I'll make you some herbal tea, it should help." My aunt offered.

"That would be great, thanks."

We soon made it to the house. Again Kagome and Sota helped me with my bags, and helped me take them to my room, while my aunt made me some tea.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Want me to help you unpack?" Kagome offered.

"Sure." We both looked at Sota.

"Uh, I would help, but I have to find Buyo." Sota said, before running out of the room, making Kagome and I laugh.

It was silent at first at first while Kagome and I unpacked.

"So how is school going?" I asked her, breaking the silence. I saw her stiffen.

"It's fine." Was all she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you having boy troubles?" I asked.

She sighed, making me grin. "You are! Who is he? What's his name?" I asked.

Kagome groaned. "His name is Inuyasha. He isn't important. We should probably go downstairs. Your tea is probably ready by now." She said, making me pout.

"Come on Kagome. Did something happen?" I asked, wanting to know more. Kagome sighed once again.

"He loves someone else." She said sadly. I frowned.

"Is he stupid?"

Kagome let out a laugh. "A little actually."

I smiled. "If he can't see how truly great you are, then he doesn't deserve you anyways." I said softly.

She smiled back. "Thank you Anna."

"No problem. Now lets go downstairs." I said, grabbing her hand, and dragging her downstairs.

Once we were downstairs and in the kitchen my aunt handed me a cup of tea. "Thank you."

"No problem dear."

I sat down at the table and started to drink my tea. It was actually helping my headache thankfully. I tended to get them sometimes. The professor said my power could be the cause of it. Thankfully I didn't get them often.

"Well look who it is." I turned around to see my grandpa. I grinned before I got up to hug him.

"Hey grandpa."

"It's about time you came to visit us."

I sighed. "Sorry grandpa.

"Ah no worries. At least you're here now."

After that grandpa showed me a few items from the shrine house and started to tell me about them. That was pretty much how the first few days where. Grandpa would tell me stories and Kagome would tell me more about Inuyasha, when she wasn't in school. And each day I wanted more and more to tell them I was a mutant, but I always chickened out. I was scared they would end up hating me, and make me leave. So I just kept quiet.

"Hey Anna, can I tell you something?" Kagome suddenly asked, as we were sitting in her room, on her bed.

"Hm? Of course."

"First. Do you believe in demons?"

"You mean like demons from hell?" I asked.

"Um no, like folklore demons. Monsters."

Why was she asking me this? "I can't really say I do, but I mean it's possible they existed at one point I guess. Why?"

She was silent for a moment. Like she didn't really want to tell me why. "Inuyasha is a demon." She finally blurted.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked by her outburst. "Um, a demon?" I asked.

"Yes. Well he's a half demon, from the feudal era."

"A half demon from the feudal era?"

"Yes." She said hesitantly. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head. "You don't believe me? Do you?" She asked quietly.

"Uh well, if he's a half demon from the fuedal era how did you even meet him?' I asked. I really wanted to believe her, cause I knew my cousin wouldn't just lie about something like that.

Kagome sighed. "It's a long story."

"Tell me." I insisted.

"It all started just a few months ago, when I turned fifteen." She started. I sat there and listened to her as she told me how she was pulled down into the well by a centipede demon, met Inuyasha, and found out she was the incarnation of a powerful priestess, and that she had the jewel of four souls embedded in her body. She then came to tell me Kikyo, the priestess was the one Inuyasha was in love with. And lastly she told me about accidentally breaking the jewel into hundreds of tiny shards, and of the companion they met along the way.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me Inuyasha is chasing after some zombie priestess instead of you?"

Kagome stared at me. "Uh yes? Wait, so does that mean you believe me?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Show me."

"Uh well, only Inuyasha and I can cross through the well."

I frowned. "I want to at least try."

"Well okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

I grinned. "Well then lets go!" I yelled, running from the room, with Kagome right behind me.

"Hey, wait up!" She yelled.

I really hoped she was telling the truth. If she was then maybe I could tell her about me being a mutant. It wasn't long until we reached the well. I looked down it.

"So, how does it work?" I asked, as Kagome came up behind me.

"You just jump in."

"Really, that's all?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed the edge of the well, and continued to stare down it. I then sat on the edge of it. I really hoped it would work, cause if not, it would be a pretty nasty fall, just because I could heal myself didn't mean I couldn't feel any pain. I took a deep breath before I dropped down. I shut my eyes waiting for an inpact, but when I felt none I opened my eyes and gasped. I was surrounded by a blue light. Suddenly it all disappeared, and I softly landed at the bottom of the well. Did it work?

"Kagome?" I yelled, looking up. Instead of seeing a roof I saw blue sky. I got up, and grabbed onto some vines before I started to climb up.


End file.
